the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Warhawk
Phyliss H. Brathwaite is a vigilante bounty huntress and assassin. A student at Evergreen Institute, Phyliss was drawn into the world of bounty hunting and crime fighting after a miscarriage of justice resulted in a notorious serial killer getting away with numerous murders. Following this, Phyliss became a vigilante assassin/bounty huntress, operating under the name Warhawk. However, to avoid suspicion, she maintains a day job as a staff writer at the Evergreen Gazette, Evergreen Institute's student newspaper. Biography Early life Phyliss was born on October 23, 2000. Her father was a former United States Army Special Forces operative and her mother was a former construction worker. Phyliss has a rather violent past; she was bullied at the age of 12 and she committed her first act of violence at the age of 15, in which she beat a bully within an inch of her life after making racist comments about Phyliss' friends. She was suspended as a result. At the age of 16, she was allowed back and eventually graduated at the age of 19. She enrolled in Evergreen Institute in 2018. Evergreen Institute Career While in Evergreen Institute, Phyliss met a friend, Danielle Terry, with whom she became incredibly close to, due to the fact that both girls were pursuing a degree in Communications. Tragedy strikes One of the most lifechanging events Phyliss ever experienced happened in 2018; a serial killer terrorized her hometown of Elizabethtown, Kentucky. However, due to a miscarriage of justice, the killer walked free, much to Phyliss' anger. This incident led to Phyliss' philosophy that the system is broken and because it is broken, taking the law into your own hands becomes a moral obligation in certain situations. Becoming a vigilante Phyliss soon adopted the alias Warhawk, and began actively hunting down and either apprehending or eliminating criminals. Operating under the cover of darkness, Phyliss would hunt down and kill or capture criminals to be delivered to the police. Her vigilante lifestyle was largely hidden from the world-until her friend Danielle Terry discovered the truth. Fractured friendship Following the revelation that Phyliss had become a crime fighter, Danielle was at first surprised. However, as time went on and Danielle discovered that Phyliss was obsessed with fixing what she perceived to be a "broken justice system", the friendship between the two girls began to fracture; Phyliss believes that the justice system was so broken that it has become unreliable to victims of crime, while Danielle still has faith in the justice system because the system isn't broken beyond repair and can still be reliable, and that instances where criminals escape justice due to miscarriages of justice do happen but not as frequent than Phyliss believes. This rivalry soon leads to a slow deterioration of their friendship, though the two girls still care about each other. Becoming a Child of Hades TBA Fighting La Serpiente Blanca TBA Fighting Los Eternos Warhawk also participated in the War on the Eternals, particularly the Bolivian Front; after Los Eternos scattered, a majority of them fled to the nation of Bolivia. Warhawk decided to exterminate the remnants of the cartel to permanently end the reign of terror Los Eternos had perpetrated. Personal details Personality Phyliss is a walking contradiction; she is both a loving, outgoing person, and a cold, calloused person. She displays complete apathy towards criminals who are later suffering from the consequences of their action, claiming that it's how "Karma is a bitch." Physical appearance Phyliss is a petite blonde woman with dark blue eyes. She is 5'5" and weighs approximately 153.3 pounds. Habits and beliefs Phyliss is obsessed with martial arts training, believing that self defense is a necessity in a broken world dominated by a broken justice system. She believes that vigilante justice becomes a moral obligation in cases where the broken justice system allows criminals to get away with their crimes. She was raised Catholic, but because of numerous instances of injustice, she doubted the justice of God and eventually left the church entirely because she completely lost faith in God as a result of the numerous injustices that happen on Earth. As a result, she became a Dystheist, one who believes God isn't as good as the Bible makes Him out to be. She also views God as the "Original Tragic Hero", citing the narrative of the Gospel of Jesus Christ as her main example. She argues that the fact that God sacrificed His Son in an attempt to save humans from their own sins is concrete evidence that God is a tragic hero. To those who disagree, she challenges them with two questions: "Where in the Bible does it say God did it solely for His own glory?" and "Was sacrificing Christ on the cross easy?" The logic with the second question goes, if you answer yes, you prove Phyliss' point that God is a tragic hero. If you answer no, you are saying God is so Holy that He is impervious to feeling any pain compared to humans, which would make the Bible's depiction of God inaccurate and render the Bible imperfect (therefore refuting Christianity entirely). Despair unto Absurdity Main article: Despair unto Absurdity Phyliss also is a massive fan of Existentialist thinkers Soren Kierkegaard and Albert Camus, and she is obsessed with the concept of "Despair" and the Absurd. She agrees with a lot of what Kierkegaard says regarding despair, but also believes in another form of Despair that she believes Kierkegaard may have missed and Camus may have touched on: the "Despair Unto Absurdity". This is a form of despair in which all humans attempt to find meaning in life through faith in God, yet they seem to always fail to reach what she calls "Ultimate Meaning" (meaning that people know for sure they actually want). However, at the same time they toil and labor their whole lives to understand God, and yet they never can, thus explaining the "Despair" aspect of the Despair unto Absurdity. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Phyliss is trained in a variety of martial arts, having taken self-defense classes during high school. A majority of her fight moves come from MMA, though some are from Krav Maga, Silat, and boxing. *'Master Acrobat': Phyliss is incredibly flexible; she can use complex backflips to dodge blows in hand-to-hand fights; she was able to kick a guy, then use a second kick to launch herself into a backflip. *'Marksman': She is not very proficient in using firearms, but she can hit a target from long distances; she once killed a target from about 90 meters away. *'Investigator': She is very good at forming (mostly accurate) conclusions from available evidence. Equipment Weaponry *'COP .357': Phyllis carries two of these small guns inside holsters strapped to her thighs. *'Intratec Tec-38': Phyllis carries this small derringer inside a holster strapped to her waist. *'Vz.61 Skorpion': This is a submachine gun that Phyllis carries on the back of her vest. *'Wrist Blades': Phyllis wears a pair of gauntlets containing wristblades that could be used to slash at attackers. *'Walther P99': Phyllis used this pistol as her personal sidearm. *'Sig Sauer MPX': Phyllis used this submachine gun to assassinate the head of a biker gang in late 2019. She used it again to save the life of Edward Maglio from a gang of thugs. *'SR-25': Phyllis used this sniper rifle to kill Babylon Coalition operatives seeking to murder Edward on one occasion. Other Equipment *'Black Butterfly': As Warhawk, Phyllis wore a customized version of the MK.III Black Butterfly suit, which came with gauntlets containing hidden wrist blades. Category:Characters Category:Morally ambiguous Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Evergreen Institute Students Category:Frienemies Category:Frenemies